


Colorless

by AonoKaras27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Based a little from Silent Hill, Colress is main, Colress is mentally unstable, F/M, Light fluff between Faba and Colress, M/M, Mimikyu's are evil, mentions of Gladion, smol 'god'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AonoKaras27/pseuds/AonoKaras27
Summary: Colress is out doing Field Research in Alola when he soon encounters a Mimikyu and things turn for the worst.





	1. Heart of Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Well, couldn't entirely think of a better title other than it is technically about Colress.

In the forests of the tropical paradise of Alola, Colress, the pokemon researcher, searches around for a new test subject. His golden colored eyes glanced around the trees hoping a pokemon would emerge from the treetops,bushes, or even up from the ground.  
He made a stop at a small tree clearing idly tapping at the consoles bulging from his forearms. "Let's see..." He spoke," The coordinates read a few pokemon within range of this area."Colress gave a light smile glancing up at the sky as a soft breeze through the trees hits the pale skin of his face and his blue ahoge that sprouted from his slicked back blonde hair danced around with the wind. He closed his eyes taking in the scent of possible Bounsweet scent that was filling the air from a distance.  
"Who would ever want to ruin this wonderful place full of life and interesting secrets to discover. I wish to unravel it in any way possible." He looked ahead of himself then spreading his arms wide. "I think of this place as my own personal toybox yet I am unaware of the contents inside. Each plaything is new to me and serves it's purpose when I evaluate it's functions...how it ticks..." He was startled as he heard something within a bush nearby. " And my research continues..seems someone's come into play." Colress turned seeing the bush behind him shaking constantly. He slowly and cautiously walked close to the shrubbery kneeling down. " Don't be scared little pokemon." He then saw something dart out from the bush then sped off. His eyes narrowed, a little frustrated that the pokemon decided to take off. He stood up as the lenses of his glasses gleamed. " I see..that's how it's gonna be?" he took off making chase of the pokemon.  
Colress reached into his pocket removing a pokeball then tossed it up. " Magneton! Come out and assist your master!"  
The ball opened up revealing the trio magnet Pokémon. Colress continued to make pursuit of the darting Pokémon who was trying to lose him. "Magneton, use thundershock!"he commanded the Pokémon. The steel type then shot out streams of electricity at the other making a direct hit. The enemy Pokémon collapsed staying still and motionless on the ground.  
Colress gave a smirk stopping and looking at his Pokémon levitating down close to him. " Good job, you gave your best effort." He held the pokeball out sending it back within the ball. He walked close to the unconscious Pokémon seeing a glimpse of the coloration, tattered fabric and the shape. He gasped backing up and saw two glowing eyes sparkle in the shadows. " A Mimikyu!" He shouts just before a shroud of darkness consumed him.

Colress soon woke up feeling strangely cold. His eyes fluttered open discovering the bright sky was filled with dark clouds and a blue grey coloration. He looked around more seeing the ground was covered in frost and snow. "What...what happened?" his eyes darted around as he seemed in a panic his breath seen from the cold weather puffing out from his mouth. He quickly stood up and felt the crunch of the frozen grass under his feet. "How did this happen?" he thought. He walked forward eyeing the solid frozen trees and some of the plants coated with frost. Colress frowned not liking this at all his heart sank remembering this area was so beautiful at one point.  
He made his way out of the forest his eyes then widen seeing that the frost and ice spreaded more further than he thought and even a thick fog surrounded the usual visible areas. He seemed horrified at this now desperate for answers. He was close to Tapu Village then ran towards where he recalled going. He enters the dark fog trying to find some visible sign he was going the right way. He wandered a long while then sliding down a hill onto some thick sheet of ice beneath him. "This...looks like water..." He tapped his foot over it then walked across trying to not slip. He walked further on the ice looking down seeing clearly beneath at the frozen water Pokémon below. " Oh my..they look like they been frozen for a long time." He knelt and analyzed them.  
He lets out a sigh standing up looking around again. He caught a silhouette of something in the distance standing there. He tilted his head slightly calling out to the stranger. " Alola?!"  
No response was given other than the figure then darting to the left. "Wait!" Colress shouts chasing after the being his feet clacked and echoed off the ice chasing the small figure. However, he was unaware of a much more larger figure swimming under the ice following him. The figure ran a few more inches before stopping. " So you finally came?" The being spoke in a child's voice," How dare you show your face...haven't you done enough already?"  
Colress blinked. "What do you mean? Listen..I don't know what's going on here and why this place is suddenly in ice." Colress then was cut off by the small figure shushing him. "It's coming..." the figure then looked around as the ice then bursts as something large emerged from it tossing ice chunks and water everywhere. Colress was knocked backwards landing on his back. His suit then began shorting out making him scream a little. He opened his eyes seeing what looked like a Gyarados however...it looked a lot more terrifying than even the actual thing. The body looked as if it were a fleshy pink color with pulsating veins sticking out from it. There were large and small tendrils flailing around from it's long snake body. Colress noticed the details of small withered arms coiled to the chest of the creature and the crown it once had was absent leaving just a round dome, and the eyes looked a soulless black, the mouth still agape as usual with sharp fangs. Colress panted unsure what to do or how to think about this monster before him. Was this really a Gyarados?" He stood up quick tapping the devices on his arms trying to stabilize his suit after it was landed on.  
The creature roared at him making it's first move swinging it's body at him. Colress jumped back trying to avoid being hit again. "Damn...this isn't good..." He reached for his pokeballs grabbing one then tossed it. " Magnezone! Go!" he shouts as the pokemon emerged from it's ball.  
The Gyarados hissed closing it's mouth as it made sounds of something welling up inside it. Colress saw a white,pus looking fluid leak from it's mouth as it then sprayed it at him and his Pokémon. The Magnezone flew in front of Colress blocking the substance from hitting him. The ice seemed to melt as the contents landed around him. He looked to his pokemon who wasn't really hurt. "Damn...what type is it now?" He whipped his head towards the Gyarados that then sank back into the water. Colress started to panic as he climbed on top of his Pokémon. "Get us off this ice!" he shouts as his Magnezone tried to take off as fast as it could.  
Colress looked back seeing the creature was fast moving trying to gain speed to catch him before reaching shore. Colress cursed under his breath seeing the large shadow creeping closer. The creature took a dive under the ice then quickly shot upwards flying out of the ice mouth wide open with Colress targeted underneath. He turned around feeling his heart drop into his stomach seeing down the creature's throat as the giant shadow loomed over him. "Magnezone! Thunderbolt!" Colress screamed. His Pokémon summoned the sparks from it's body then shot a large bolt from the antenna at the creature hitting it and knocking it's mouth away from them as it's body slammed into the ice breaking it apart. The ice chunks from the impact flew up then slid into Colress and his Magnezone before making impact with the shore. Colress was knocked off his Pokémon landing on the grass and Magnezone slid on the ground dazed and making noise in distress. Colress panted staring up at the sky wide eyed and pupils dilated to tiny gold coins almost. He then had a grin come across his face as he let out a small manic laugh. He sat up looking to the ice seeing it bubbling. " That...was close..." He stood up and staggered to his pokemon who was out cold. He held the ball out putting the pokemon back in. " You..did..good..gave it your best potential." Colress pocketed his pokeball looking up again as some snowflakes started to fall.  
Colress quickly turned hearing something coming behind him. He gasped seeing once again the small being, this time in more detail as he wore a cloak and long green locks of hair was seen from the hood. "Congrats to your success, seems you survived."  
Colress raised his brow. " Who are you? Just tell me what you know about what's going on!" The small being walked around him. " You can call me..G.." the being says.


	2. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colress escaped the dangerous Gyarados creature but he meets a strange and mysterious child, named G, who assists him to the safe haven.

"How old are you?" Colress then asked.  
"As old as you think I am. I'm nothing but a shadow to you anyway."  
"Just answer my other question then."  
" This, where you are now, is something terrible, horrible a person's fantasy who let things get too far and out of hand, a madman."  
"Do you know of this madman?"  
" Yes, I happen to know him we used to be good friends. He decided to fly solo yet his mindset was a bit...unstable." The small child looked around," As you can see this is a method to his madness. Alola isn't just affected but, all regions across the globe. Only few of us are left from his terror."  
" What about the pokemon? I saw that the water types have been frozen." Colress frowned.  
" Yes, the pokemon all have been turned into ice unfortunately...however..it's unknown to how these..'new' breeds have appeared in the likeness of the ones that were lost several years ago. They appear after a blizzard had occurred." G then looked up," The worst ones do anyway..looks like another one will occur soon. We must hurry before it happens." G took Colress' hand pulling him to his feet. "Now let's go." the boy then ran ahead of him. Colress followed behind. He wondered why this child was this far out anyway. "May I ask what you were doing out here?"  
"I was searching for any survivors or pokemon. I felt as if I heard one calling for help." G replied," I found you..."  
" You don't sound too thrilled about finding me..."  
"Because..you remind me of someone...I have yet to still trust you." the child kept going.  
G lead them to a building to what looked like a pokemon center. The boy looked at it then to Colress. " Nothing more depressing to look at..." the boy continued on.  
Colress tilted his head wondering what he meant exactly. He then noticed the blood splattered on the door. He lowered his eyelids guessing something bad happened here perhaps the boy was a witness. Colress turned continuing after him and followed. "Is there any pokemon center that may be operable? My Magnezone needs help."  
"Yes, in Po Town. It's the safe haven for now since there's a wall there and the dangerous pokemon won't be able to enter...Kahuna Nanu risked his life with the other Kahunas to help ensure our safety there." G says taking Colress down to the shore.  
"Wait..isn't it dangerous in the ice water?"Colress asks.  
" It is, but this part is pretty safe." G pointed," Over there Kahuna Olivia got her Nosepass to hammer a gate into the ice to keep the mutated sea pokemon from getting past this point though ones that can get on land can bypass it."  
Colress nodded staring at the piece of thick metal sheet in the water. " That's good." He then noticed the snow falling faster. G noticed also before he took Colress' hand walking him across the frozen ocean. Colress felt the boy's hand shake from the cold as they walked. " Are you...feeling ok?"Colress gently asked G.  
" I'm fine...no need to worry about me." G glanced up at Colress showing that his eyes were red colored.  
Colress gasped feeling he'd seen those ruby eyes before at one time, perhaps maybe one of that person's illegit children. G carried them across the ice appearing at the small island leading to Po Town. The snow became a lot more heavier now. "Hope we do make it in time...it's getting worse by the minute." G tugged on Colress making him move faster. Colress stumbled a little following, he had his mind on the forests hoping a dangerous pokemon wasn't gonna just jump out on them. "Don't worry they don't emerge till a snowstorm appears." G assured him. " I know but that...Gyarados appeared." Colress said. " Yes, but that's water pokemon. It's different than the land types. They are all over the waters..it's hard to get fresh water without one popping out and trying to kill you."G then pulled him more faster as the wind started to pick up.  
Colress felt it on his face as it felt so different from earlier..or the last time Alola was..less cold.  
The two walked along the trails that G knew to go and soon enough they made it to the enforced walls of Po Town. Colress looked up at the large wall then at the reinforced door ahead to which G lead them both towards. The winds were then getting more fierce and nippy at parts of the body exposed. G then took out a key card from his pocket inserting it in the machine as it opened the door. " Burnett installed these along with whatever Aether foundation people were left alive."G then walked in with Colress past some machines standing guard at the door. The doors then closed behind them locking once more. Upon entering Colress' eyes widen seeing the small town had been fixed up and almost an Aether Paradise replica. The road in between the houses was fixed and the mansion at the end of it was spruced up and restored than from when Team Skull had it.  
"I'll take you to the mansion where Lusamine is." G looked to Colress. "Lusamine?" He was surprised but figured she'd still be alive even in many disasters that's happened before. " Is there anyone else alive that I may know of?"  
"Professor Burnett, Professor Kukui, Lillie, Gladion, Guzma,Faba and N...he came from Unova..he's the only one the tainted pokemon won't touch. Seems he can communicate with them as well as any other pokemon."  
"Wait..." Colress removed his grip from G," If they won't touch him does that mean they are still pokemon in a way?"  
"We don't know entirely but we are studying to figure that out. Maybe we can use your help."G looked up at him,"You seem smart to help with the cause."  
Colress simply nodded. " I..I can do what I can." He turned to a loud bell sound echoing as it rang. Colress gasped as he grabbed his head suddenly feeling ill. " Wh..what's that?" He asked.  
" It's an indication that the snowstorm is coming. Good thing we got out from the outside before it happened." G says before Colress ran back towards the entrance. "Hey! Wait! DON'T GO!" G shouts gaining the attention of the other people in the area. Colress ran towards the door curious to know what G meant about the pokemon. He looked around the buttons finding the one that would open the door. "STOP!" G shouts running towards him.  
Colress was blasted by a strong wind force and snow that came in through the doors. People then ran out of the houses coming to aid. Colress held his hands up trying to take a look at these pokemon. Deep down he wanted to know but at the same time he felt stupid doing this. He saw something running towards the gates at fast pace. He gasped seeing that they looked similar to Rattata though they were hairless and their eyes looked like a milky film were covering the slanted eyes and the ears looked torn or possibly knawed on by others of the species. Colress was pulled back in noticing in the sky what looked like flying type pokemon gathering. The people worked hard to make sure the doors closed though one of the mutated Rattata managed to break through before it closed on it's tail. The creature squealed and screeched trying to get free. Colress stared at the details of the thin looking creature and almost human features it had.  
"You see! That's what we have to face!" G shouts at him.  
The others at the gate started poking it with tasers. It snapped at them trying to attack. " You almost had a full on breach occur! What the hell were you thinking you imbicile?!"  
Colress panted. "I..I don't know...curiosity came over me. I really wanted to see what you were talking about."  
"Now you know...don't do it again!" G looked to the men just as they shot the Rattata with a tranquilizer. " Faba wants it in the lab.." One of the men spoke.  
Colress held his head still feeling a headache starting. G looked down at him."Labs..we'll go there first." He offered Colress a hand.  
He shook his head standing up on his own. "I'm fine."  
G closed his eyes turning back towards the road following the other men carrying the creature off. "Follow me."


	3. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colress is lead into the mansion awaiting to see some familiar faces. Yet they all seem to be acting odd around him.

Colress crossed his arms following close behind them as they approach the door to the mansion. He looked up to the ceiling hearing a loud thud against it. "That's a flying pokemon trying to get in. Sounds like a large one..could be a Fearow or a Pigeot..."G says walking inside. Colress took a second glance upwards before he walked inside. He never been inside the mansion or Po Town in general to know what it was exactly like before other than the rumors about it was pretty ransacked. Seems the interior of the remodeled mansion was of pristine beauty and the floors tiled a shiny black and white squares. He looked up to the shiny new chandelier hanging above illuminating a faint lighted room but you could still see at least. "This way." G lead Colress to an installed elevator into the wall. " So I see you all have a typical underground lab."  
G looked up at him. " Yeah yeah, not like you haven't had a thing for secret labs before." G chuckled," Wait...why'd I just say that?"  
Colress raised his brow. " I don't know.." But the kid wasn't lying that he kinda liked having an underground lab. The group then continued into the elevator then decends downwards into the lab.The doors opened once the elevator stopped he stepped out eyes wide with wonder and mouth gaped in surprise. " Is this...what you guys have done?"he asked.  
G nodded. " Yes, it was designed by the people here working for Lusamine. Its here of course to study the creatures of unknown origins."  
" Maybe this one that we caught will help more with the research." Colress simply gave the young child a smile.  
"I don't like that smug grin on your face." G says.  
"Smug? I was simply being friendly." Colress stuck his tongue out at him. G gave him a grunt pulling his hood over his head down more as to be hiding a blush.  
" How wonderful! Another test subject for us to use!" a voice spoke with excitement.  
Colress looked towards the man that spoke. " Faba?" Colress then said.  
The shorter man turned to him his hand stroking his light green goatee. " Colress?! What is he doing here?!" Faba's eye widen.  
" Lady Lusamine requested it sir!" An employee says. "That impudent woman..."He growled under his breath crossing his arms. He smirked then looked to Colress," Welcome, almost forgot that you're our special guest."  
"Special...guest?" Colress blinked," Were you expecting me?"  
"Oh, not entirely but you are here to assist right?"Faba asked.  
"Yes, G here told me about what's happened to the world and the pokemon with it.I was attacked by a Gyarados to how I could identify it. Also..my Magnezone needs healing.." He took his pokeball out.  
"A gyarados hmm? Well I'll get Professor Burnett out here to help get the pokemon healed." Faba says," Burnett!"  
The white haired woman stepped away from one of the workers then stared at Colress gasping. " So you really are here?" She then stared down at the pokeball being handed to her by him. She took it," So..do you have any others? We may need them with the others we managed to save from the frost."  
"Yes of course." Colress pulled out the other 5 he carried with him," I'm sure they need taking care of."  
"Don't worry we will." she gave him a smile. "Kukui was here right as G told me?"Colress then asked. Burnett nodded. "Yeah, he is over there." she points seeing the man walking towards them. "Colress.." Kukui looked him over," Things are alright with you right?"  
"Why do you sound so sad about it? You're usually happy." Colress frowns.   
"It..it's just...nothing." Kukui smiled a little," Just wonderful to see you again,partner."  
" Yeah, likewise to all of you." Colress smiled to them,"When will Lusamine come or where would I find her?"  
" Right now she's in the conservation area with the saved Pokemon,this way if you will follow." Burnett turned then walked.  
Faba walked close to Colress looking up at him just staring at him with his blue eyes. "May I ask why you're staring?"Colress backed up trying to follow. " Just keeping an eye on you." Faba replied with a smirks walking along with the others maneuvering. Burnett lead the group to the Pokemon conservation area. It was a large area with vegetation all around and walkways for the people to get to each part where a pokemon resided. "There's so little pokemon here..Is this all you managed to save?" Colress asked seeing at least one Alolan Exeggutor.  
"Sadly...we're still hunting for more survivors...the constant snowstorms keeps us from efficiently getting too far. That's why we could use your help knowing you have an intelligent mind of inventing."Burnett walked down the walkway then tossing the pokeballs of Colress releasing his pokemon. " I can do what I can to help. I feel bad that the person responsible for all of this had to end the life of millions. Does anyone know the details at all of who this person is?" Colress rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Yes, we do but we tend to try not disturb him. We feel he may continue the terror occuring outside."Burnett continued to talk. Colress rubbed the back of his head feeling really tense."Colress.." A voice echoed in his mind. It caught his attention his head turned to the left. " Colress!" Burnett shouts loud. He turned to her," What?"  
She fell silent as if she seemed worried about something. She looked to Kukui then at Faba. "I..need to talk to you two over here ok?" She lead the two away. "What was that about?"Colress placed his hand on his hip. G looked up at him. "Seems it's something they don't want you to hear." He walked over to an Eevee petting it.  
Colress sighed wondering what was so secretive they didn't want to discuss with him. " It's you..." someone spoke from behind Colress.  
He turned facing a young male with long green hair and a little bit messy looking. "N?" Colress said upon backing up from him.  
N just stared at him. " I see...why are you acting so innocent around them?"  
Colress gave a confused look. " Innocent? I don't.." He gasped being cut off as N moved closer. "I sense it...It's growing within you I can hear it's thoughts..it's heart."  
"N!" Faba was heard yelling," Back away from him.."  
N shook his head. " It won't matter...within time things will get worse.." he walked away going towards the others.


	4. Necrozma's Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something even stranger is going on and Colress begins to understand his presence there.

" Geeze..that was scary.." G says. "Do you know what he was talking about?" Colress glanced at G.  
"Not entirely.." G says as he saw they weren't looking," Hey, come here...follow me." he took his hand leading him away into the lab once again. Colress eyed some of the lab workers operating on the Rattata creature as G slipped them both past them and then into a door that had a caution symbol on it. " Hey.." Colress whispered," Shouldn't we not go in here?"  
" I know but I need to show you something." G slid the keycard he had in the slot as the door opens. The child lead them into the area then closed the door. The room was dark other than a single bright light ahead. Colress walked down the corridor till they caught sight of a containment that illuminated the bright light. Colress' eyes widen seeing what was inside. "W..wait..isn't..this.." He gasped suddenly feeling a tightening feeling in his stomach that made him bend over slightly. The feeling then went to his chest and on up to his shoulders."N..Necrozma?"The pokemon looked a bit broken apart and dismembered yet the light of the containment seemed to be keeping what parts were left alive. Colress then heard a loud screech in his head that started to give him a headache.  
G turned to Colress. "Are you ok?" he asked kneeling to him. "N..no! I feel..pain!" Colress started to scream. The door was heard opening as the lab workers found Colress kneeling in pain. They grabbed him then pulled him out of the room. G then followed them outside where they dropped Colress on the ground by Burnett's feet. "What were you doing?!" She shouts. Colress laid on the ground in fetal position groaning. "Looks like we're in trouble.." G flushed as Colress passed out on him from the intense pain he was in.  
Within Colress' deep slumber he began to dream finding himself in his home town returning from school. " My house?" He saw himself enter it. He looked around then closed the door finding it pretty empty other than the furniture and necessities of the home. He walked around the house casually before going to the fridge and took a note off the door. It read:'Will be home soon, we're gonna be working late.'  
"Is this...supposed to be my parents'?"he says before he saw himself crumpling up the paper and his vision suddenly became disoriented and anger seemed to take over before he heard a knock on the door. He turned towards it before it opened and his vision then went black before he gasped awake then looked up seeing G over him."Colress...you doing ok?"he asked.  
Colress groaned looking down seeing he was undressed from his suit and into some hospital clothes. "G? What...happened?" he rubbed his eyes letting out a deep breath.  
"You passed out, Kukui said something I didn't quite catch but after you passed out we heard something at the wall...looked like something huge was trying to get in"  
Colress gasped as he sat up quick. " Then we have to help them!"  
" I don't think that'll happen,Colress." Faba then spoke as he was sitting in a chair in the room. " Faba?" He says," Why aren't you helping them?" The man stood up as he held Colress' hand. " Come with me..I have to tell you something." He stood then helped him up. Colress then winced as he held his stomach. " Don't mind that..there's something I found out about why you were brought here."Faba turned to him," But tell me...do you remember what happened back then?"  
Colress shook his head. " No..I..I don't..I just remember..waking up."  
Faba narrowed his eyes letting out a sigh. "I'm...I'm already confused to what's happening..please,Faba, tell me what you know."  
"I know I promised them I wouldn't to not trigger something within you..but.." Faba paused hearing a loud banging above that made the lab shake. G gasped as he held to Colress. " Seems the creatures are working their way in." Faba says holding Colress' hand more then continued leading him. " Alright from what I know Lusamine thought of this idea of bringing you here so that it may be possible the creatures will stop appearing." Faba started explaining. "What? What do these pokemon have to do with me?"Colress asks.  
" Don't really know...they started appearing right after...you froze the world.."

Colress' eyes widen. " Wh..what? Me?! No...nonono!" he lets go of Faba," Why would I do that?!" he stumbled into the wall.  
"I don't know...none of us know! You just..you just one day vanished then came back in the Plasma Frigate you said you made then used most of the pokemon you said you placed mind control devices on to trap people in their homes. We didn't know how you did it but.." Faba then grabbed him pulling him close before kissing him on the lips. Colress' eyes widen from this. "You didn't invite me to the party..." Faba grinned to him just as they separated.  
G crossed his arms feeling a bit of disapproval of this. "Faba...what are you..." Colress watched him walk over to a containment. "I don't care about this place..felt like a prison to me when you weren't here. He tapped on some buttons," I'll make you remember the truth..." he said just as the door to the containment opened and a Rattata jumped out of it turning to them with a screech and hiss. " Tell me...can you control them?" Faba asked.  
Colress looked at G and then Faba as he stepped forward staring at the infectious looking pokemon. It stared up at him then hissed backing away from him. "Yes! YES!" Faba clapped excitedly," You can, or at least make them fear you!"  
Colress didn't know how exactly but by the looks of the pokemon it was genuine fear. Colress turned to Faba. "Let's go then...tell me everything you know." He ran past the Rattata with the other two following.  
They arrive to the elevators entering them then headed up. " Do you know exactly what happened to me before I even vanished?"asked Colress. " Sorta..you were at Aether Paradise and you found a fragment of Necrozma to show us. You held the item within your coat just as you and I walked down to the labs to study it...seems even after the incidents of Rainbow Rocket and those other characters they left a present making the lab explode and you protected me from the direct blast. I was still hurt but not as much as you were...took you a few weeks to recover...then your behavior changed after you found that the fragment was missing."  
Colress was lost in thought hearing Faba."And, what about Necrozma...why did you guys have it?"  
"We found it that way after the freeze in pieces and slowly deteriorating. It was alive and partially froze." Faba says.  
"I see..when I saw it my body seemed to react to it..."Colress grasped to his stomach.  
Faba looked over seeing him. " Do you mind if I look?" Faba asked as the elevator stopped. "Yeah, It's been a bit achy there since a bit earlier."Colress started to unbutton his coat. Faba watched Colress pull the black undershirt up and where a scarred up wound was dark colored and grey looking, like the skin around the branching dark veins running up his torso. "Oh my...this looks bad." Faba gently touched over it and Colress winced. "Ah!" He shouts then the lights flicker.  
"Seems this is worse than I thought...but also it's good.." Faba then took his hand walking out of the room as they soon faced Guzma within the room with Lusamine and Lillie protecting them. "I can fight! Let me go help Gladion!"Lillie shouts. "No!You need to stay here with me." Lusamine held her. " But I can heal everyone if they're hurt!"Lillie shouts.  
"I don't think you will be going." Faba smirks speaking out. Guzma turned as well as Lusamine. " Faba? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out helping everyone?" Lusamine asked. Faba chuckled. " Yes, I am helping....Colress that is."  
"Colress?"She looked at him," I thought he was resting.." "Far from it, you see I told him that you brought him back here for a reason...now tell him in your own words or else." Faba reached in his pocket pulling a pokeball out.  
"Why? We took you in and kept you safe here..."Lusamine says,"I gave you my love and care."  
" You failed to see that I wanted to be with Colress...I felt miserable without him here with us."Faba says.  
Colress looked at her. " I'm very confused what's going on...just tell me everything you know."  
She grunts. " Colress...I..I brought you back here so that the creatures won't find you...we did fight you once before and defeated you but after the ship you were in exploded we didn't hear or see any sign of you. It was only after that the monsters showed up..we thought you were the source of how they're appearing."  
"I don't see how the connection adds up...a Gyarados attacked me earlier how could something I created do that?"Colress asked.  
"You didn't right after you told the the others that story I figured you didn't create them yourself...but...you did influence it..you did trigger it from the pokemon you froze."Lusamine says.  
"So technically...you guys kinda knew already how the beasts work?"asked Colress.  
"In a way..but to how their feelings and emotions created the creatures...it must have been very strong feelings that the energy they all share manifested the infected versions of them."Lusamine turned to the door," I have a feeling they're angry at us humans for letting this happen. THey have no idea it was all you.."  
Colress frowned holding his abdomen. " I wish...I remembered."  
"No! You mustn't or else we'll be in danger again..we need you to stay here where we can help you...just trust us."Lusamine gave him a soft look.  
Faba smirks then chuckled. " You're just telling him that so he can be a prisoner. You caught him and you wanna keep him here...nothing else but make sure he doesn't escape again."  
Colress looked down in thought about what was said about him and yes..he felt that they're keeping him there to keep him out of trouble incase he does remember what he did. He looked at G who was staring up at him. " Do what you feel is right...I'm with you all the way." He giggled. Colress looked to Lusamine. " Tell me, if I ever did remember what I did will you treat me the same as you do now or put me away forever?"  
"Tell him the truth clearly woman!" Faba yelled. Lusamine flinched before she looked down." Yes...yes...we will have to..." She looked up at Colress," You have no idea the pain you placed us in! What kind of hell you made this place! We want it all to end! We want you...to end." She wiped her eyes upon her sobbing.  
"Mother...." Lillie hugged to her. Lusamine wrapped her arms around her daughter. " Guzma...dispose of them please...seems my plan has failed and we should go to plan B."  
Guzma smirks. " With pleasure!" He grinned at Colress," Too bad your pokemon aren't here to save you." He removed his pokeball from his pocket.  
"Please...I'll battle you." Faba stepped up,"I'll protect him...this time."  
"My...pokemon.." Colress thought about them.  
"Lusamine!" N was heard shouting as he emerged from the lab area severely injured. " N! What's going on?!" She shouts.  
" It's Colress' pokemon..."he grunted falling to his knees coughing up blood,"They...they suddenly turned aggressive..."  
Lusamine looked at Colress. " They even attacked the pokemon we saved..." N added,"They're...gone.."  
"No...not my...babies.." Lusamine closed her eyes," Colress..this cannot be forgiven."  
"I...I didn't do anything..." He backed up. "That's it! Let's end this!" Guzma tossed his pokeball summoning out his Masquerain and then his Golisopod. "Colress..go!" Faba says then releasing two of his own pokemon Alakazam and Hypno. Colress looked to Faba. "I don't wanna leave without you...."  
"Don't worry...I'll catch up...just go." He turned to him as the pokemon started battling. Colress nodded as he then ran out of the mansion then a cold wind blasted him as he saw that the dome above the wall was broken as the pokemon had infiltrated the building. He held his wound feeling sore there at the scar. He continued walking seeing a major mess and some people that were hurt bad from the attacks and dead infected pokemon. There were others still fighting and Colress looked around hearing the cries of every individual and pokemon through his ears. He clamped his eyes shut holding his ears as his head started to hurt. He fell to his knees then feeling his heart was panging him within his ears minimizing the noise going on. "Colress!" G was barely heard as an infectious looking Noivern slowly flew down in front of him with it's tongue hanging out of it's gaping jaw and pulsating boils all over it's nearly balding body where the most fur was on the neck. G tried to get Colress to move by shaking him. Colress felt him as he tried to open his eyes. The Noivern landed then walked towards him kneeling there. "No..." He managed to look up through the pain he was in," I'm not...gonna die like this..." He coughed trying to move. "Oh..shit..this hurts..."He then yelled grasping his stomach and throwing up black matter as it spilled on the pavement. G gasped then screaming when the pokemon was closer screeching at them. It opened it's mouth about to bite Colress when he stood up grabbing the creature's face as a dark pulse emitted from him spreading through the town. The pokemon stopped in it's tracks seeing black matter spreading through Colress's pale skin branching up into his neck as his heart was beating. His golden eyes were dilated, twitching around and staring at the pokemon. The Noivern screeched and hissed backing away from him. "Colress!" Faba was heard as he ran towards him. He turned around to face Faba with a smile opening his arms to embrace him. A shake was then felt below them Faba yelped as he tripped falling into his arms then smirks looking up at him. Colress smiled back then gasped as an earthquake then occured shaking the area. The ground below started to crack and crumble. Colress picked Faba up running with him away as far as he could down the street. The screams of people commenced as they were now terrified to what was happening now. The infected pokemon then all started retreating as well when the snowstorm started letting up. Guzma then was seen running out from the mansion after them however, the ground shook once more before something blasted out of the bottom of the ground stopping Guzma from going any further after them. He fell backwards being pushed back then noticed it was a Metagross that emerged from the ground. It crawled out going towards it's master. Colress' other pokemon flew out along with the Metagross to rendevous with their owner.


	5. Search for Mimikyu

Colress looked back seeing his pokemon coming towards him. He halted letting them catch up as he grabbed to his Metagross. " Follow those pokemon!" He commands the Metagross. The pokemon retracts it's legs before levitating upwards. Faba held close to Colress as they both took off. G looked back at the people below them watching them leave the walled area. He flinched when the cold air hits him and the snowstorm was leaving gradually and the infected pokemon all seemed to have vanished as soon as the heavy snow cleared. " From upon closer inspection they kinda look a bit frostbitten along with possible disease.." Colress says," Kinda makes me curious to study them closer."  
"If you want...since they seemed to be scared of you earlier as I predicted."Faba then says. Colress looked back seeing his Magnezone,Klinklang, and Porygons levitating close to the Metagross. He smiled and chuckled. " Seems no matter what my pokemon are always loyal."  
G was shuddering a bit. " Can we please land on some ground here?" "Why? Afraid of heights?"Colress teased him. "Shut up...I just don't like the air up here."G hissed at him. "Alright." Colress smiled telling Metagross to fly them back down away from the wall.  
Once upon landing Colress hopped off his pokemon still holding Faba. " Don't you want down?"he asked him. "No..I still wanna be warm." Faba grinned leaning his head against him. "Move over!" G shouts going under Colress' coat tail cuddling to his leg. Colress frowned a bit. " Guys...please..." He looked down to G. " Since when have you been so clingy to me all of a sudden?"  
" Clingy? I'm just attaching myself to the warmest object for survival."G says.  
Colress shook his head. " You shouldn't be relying on me for your warmth..I thought the cape you're wearing gave you enough."  
G sighed. " Only if the winds weren't blowing so much."  
"By the way...where are we gonna stay now? Regardless of you wanting to study these things now we still need shelter from the cold."Faba says.  
"Yeah, we'll find a cave or a house...first of all tell me what you know of the creatures?"Colress asked as he walked carrying him.  
" We do know they are some kind of manifestation. We have had plenty of specimens but they all seemed to have turned to snow and water when the blizzard ends. If we needed furthur research we go out and gather a specimen to study it quick before the snowstorms subside. They also seem to react to strong emotions of despair."Faba explains.  
"Despair?" Colress tilted his head.  
"It was my own personal discovery after you were defeated I was emotionally strained and in anguish about you possibly being dead the creature seemed to have sensed it from me. I wasn't entirely sure if it wanted to run from me or attack so I didn't bother on letting it loose from the restraints to find out. It must depend on how much anguish the person is in on what it will do." Faba looked at him." I'm not sure if it's that thing in your abdomen or you really have a horrible past but something about you made the Rattata wanna get away from you as well as the Noivern."  
"Yeah,I noticed...I really don't know. It's like my memory has totally been wiped from anything regarding a few things from my time now and..last I woke up."Colress looked forward  
" What do you remember?"Faba asked.  
"I do recall seeing...a Mimikyu..."He closed his eyes.  
"Mimikyu? To be honest..we've seen almost all walks of pokemon but one of those..."Faba says.  
" Do you figure that finding one could help us with what's going on here?"G then says.  
"Maybe...we should find a Mimikyu..."Colress gasped," G! You're a genius!"

"I am?" The young boy said surprised. "Yes! I have a feeling a deep feeling that maybe this all isn't some imagination of some frozen pokemon but perhaps..Mimikyu's in despair. Last I recall was seeing a Mimikyu and they seem to be pretty absent from the demolition squad when the snowstorms come. I..I may have caused them that despair.."Colress gasped upon realization.  
" Hmm kinda makes sense they do cause nightmares if they are seen underneath their disguises." Faba looked around as he noticed an ice formation. He ran over to it seeing a pokemon inside it. " Hmm..this is a Growlithe...it's eyes are closed meaning it couldn't have seen anything when it was alive...let's go to Tapu Village..we'll have a look at the pokemon there. The only place I know where Mimikyu are to appear."  
Colress gave him a slight nod. " I want this nightmare to end...I don't wanna wind up like I was as you guys said I was before. I really don't have a memory of anything leading to that."He walked to his Metagross climbing on top then helped G onto the pokemon. " Strange...you seem a little more taller than I seen you earlier."Colress looked at G.  
" What do you mean? I don't feel any different than usual...just a little cold still." He leaned against Colress' warmth.  
Colress wrapped his arm around him with a sigh. " Somehow I feel pity for you..."  
Just then a frosty blast came at them. Colress gasped as they were almost hit. "It's N!" G shouts.  
" You...bastard!" N shouts as a Glaceon stood close to him.

" Right...I figured at least some of the ice types survived the frosty hell." Colress sighed.

" Yeah, you're right..however the numbers diminished due to the infectious ones...it's all your fault they're hurting like this!" N shouts," You have no idea how many screams I hear..they are still alive in their ice prisons and how the bad ones are devouring the ones that survived." N held his head," They're telling me to stop you...to..kill you!"

Colress frowned as he got off the Metagross then walked over to N. " I'm truly sorry.." he then hugged to him," I think..I may need your help if we're gonna save the world from me..."

N gasped looking up at him as Colress looked down. He smirks at N ruffling his hair. " You're nothing like him I see..you're just doing what's best for pokemon and everyone you care about. I know you care about me right?"

N bit his lip nodding. "Yes...you remembered me and our days in Unova right?"

Colress' brows furrowed a bit in thought. " Unova...when have I started remembering?"

"You remember my father right?"N asked.

Colress shook his head. " Not even the slightest...I don't even know why I said that.."

G huffed. " Should we even take N with us? Who knows if he'll stab either of us in the back?"

" He can help lead us to the screams he hears. I have a feeling that's where we'll find the main source."Colress says turning to him. He looked back towards N. " Please while I'm still sane assist me...us.." He looked at Faba with a smile," Together we can end this."  
N looked back where he came from closing his eyes with a sigh. "I guess I'll assist...if it's to help the pokemon then I'll lead you to where we need to go."

Colress smiled. " Alright! We're in business!" He ran to his Metagross hopping on," Lead us N!"

Faba shook his head. " Colress..you need to calm yourself before you hurt someone."

"Oh..sorry I'm just happy that we can get this mystery solved." Colress chuckled.

Faba sighs. " We don't solve mysteries...we're not some meddling kids mind you."

Colress laughed. " No but at least one of us has a weird fashion sense."

Faba narrowed his eyes at him crossing his arms huffing.

Colress grinned as he pulled Faba close. " Someone feeling grumpy today?"

Faba rolled his eyes. " I can't hate you.."

"Great! let's get moving!" Colress tapped on the Metagross.

N sighed shaking his head as G didn't really look amused.  
The pokemon grunts as it then flew away. N held his Glaceon close as they all flew over the ocean with Magnezone, Klinklang and Porygon 2 behind.  
G kept an eye on the bottom of the water. "Scared the Gyarados will jump out?"asked Colress.  
"Yes! We're going over the major badlands where the water types can just leap out and take us down!" G shouts.

"I do hear a scream below..." N then says.

Colress flushed a bit as he became nervous. " A..are you sure?"

N nodded. " Yes, over there." He points," It's beneath the ice over there."

Faba swallowed. " Umm..I guess we should investigate..."

Colress nodded. " Take us down Metagross." He patted his pokemon. Metagross flew down slowly as it kept floating over the ice. Colress and the group jumped off trying to be gentle with walking on the ice. "Try to be as quiet as possible." Colress then flinched hearing Faba's metal plated heels clink on the ice. "What?" Faba says seeing them look at him. "Maybe it's best if you let me carry you.." Colress says," Your shoes are making a lot of noise."  
"Well, if you're offering." Faba smiled jumping on him," Hi-ho Mudsdale!" He shouts upon Colress stumbling a bit to keep his grip on Faba just leaping on his back.  
"Will you two get a grip?! You'll attract the pokemon!" G shouts.  
Colress got his balance and sighed holding to Faba. "You're kinda heavy for a little man...caught me off guard."  
"I'm not that heavy..." Faba grunts,"Let's just move on.."  
Colress nodded as he followed N towards the area they were heading for. N stopped as he looked down into the ice. "Here.."A sweatdrop rolled down his face," I hear the noise here..."  
"We need to start breaking the ice then." Colress held his arm out typing on the devices on his arms," Going into laser mode.."

"Lasers? YOu had lasers on you the whole time?!" Faba shouts at a whisper.

" I don't use them on people they are dangerous..." Colress shook his head as the lenses in the palm of his hands then shot out a blue colored beam from them cutting and melting the ice. "This stuff is thick..but I got it." Colress pulled up the ice," I'll go under..and see what I can find."  
"Wait! How are you gonna breathe?"asked Faba grabbing Colress' shoulder.  
"No problem for me I put myself in some training exercises so I can tolerate not being able to breathe for a while if I need to play dead or swim underwater. My suit will also keep me at normal temp even in cold water. Don't worry about me...ok...we;ll get to the bottom of this." He kissed Faba before diving into the hole.  
Faba blushed as he watched him go. " You better come back!" he shouts having a worried look on his face.  
Colress descends into the water swimming towards the direction N told him to go. He managed to see a corpse of a Gyarados frozen there with it's eyes open yet pale looking. He studied it a little more pinpointing to where it was looking then swam in the direction seeing something at the bottom of the coral reefs. He plucked the fabric looking material off seeing it was a yellow color. He figured the theories were true then...a Mimikyu was here at the time but where has it gone, it couldn't possibly be without some kind of disguise. He paused a bit feeling a sense of despair come over him like something was watching him. He turned around seeing the Gyarados was moved a little. He looked around as he felt eyes staring at him. He hurried up to the surface holding to the fabric he picked up. He looked back seeing what looked like a school of Wishiwashi coming at him when he looked back he screamed seeing a Sharpedo staring at him in the face it looked like the most horrifying thing ever with it's teeth bared out and eyesockets void of any eyes and mouth gaped open. It was also abnormally large for one of it's kind. Colress swam as fast as he could with it slowly swimming after him. He already lost some air in his lungs in his panic he was trying not to panic anymore so he'll survive and not become fish food for the large Sharpedo and the Wishiwashi coming for him.  
Faba gasped seeing a large figure skating under the ice as he then saw Colress pop up scrambling to get back up. "Faba! Help!" Colress shouts grabbing to the ice. Faba and N both grabbed Colress' hand trying to get him back up. A wishiwashi then snagged Colress' coat pulling him back under. "NO!" Faba shouts as N pulled him back.

G was panicking upon seeing Colress fighting the pokemon off of him. " Come on..." He looked back seeing his pokemon worried as well. " Porygon 2! Go down and help if you can!" G shouts.

The pokemon backed away a little afraid as the large Sharpedo was seen staring at him from under the ice. G screams as well as Faba and N. The Sharpedo backed up then gaining speed bumps into the thick ice the water spewed up from the hole. G backed up covering his face.

Colress grunts punching the Wishiwashi and saw the Sharpedo trying to get his freinds by trying to break through the ice.

"Everyone! On the Metagross!" N shouts running and hopping on the pokemon.  
Faba and G both tried to run though Faba's metal heels prevented him from having much traction on the ice and he trips when the Sharpedo rams into the ice again making more cracks in it.  
"Faba! Hurry!" N shouts.  
"I can't!" Faba shouts trying to get up but winds up slipping once more trying to walk.  
"Just crawl!" N shouts.  
Faba gulped then crawling in his hands and knees then felt another tremor occur as the ice was then starting to break apart with him. "Nonononono...." Faba squeals seeing the water leaking up.

Colress then turned on his lasers again using them on the Wishiwashi getting them off of him. He then saw the Sharpedo make one last charge at the ice as it's teeth broke through.  
Faba screams seeing the teeth come up as he was in the middle of the mouth. "Colress!" he shouts as the pokemon the began to clamp down crushing the ice with it's jaws.  
Colress swam at the Sharpedo creature then shot the lasers at it hoping it would get it off of trying to get Faba.  
N looked to Metagross backing up. " Listen..fly quickly towards Faba and I'll grab him..we need to hurry while Colress' got it distracted."

The Metagross then flew towards Faba as N held his hand out latching it to the collar of Faba's coat pulling him up and onto the Metagross as it flew higher up. Faba screamed wanting to go back down to Colress.  
The Sharpedo unlatched itself from the ice then headed towards Colress moving faster than earlier. Colress readied himself as the Sharpedo rammed itself into him then into the ice making a loud thumping sound as it impacted it.  
"Colress!" Faba shouts. G and N both watched hoping that he would eventually surface. Just then the ice breaks apart as the large Sharpedo lept out of the water sailing over them and Colress was there riding it's back. Faba and the others watched in shock that he managed to gain control over the massive beast. The pokemon lands back in the water as Colress then hopped off on the ice. Faba cheered for him. " Whoa! You..you lucky bastard I love you!"  
Colress then groans falling to his knees holding his stomach again. "Oh no.." G gasped," Fly us down.." He looked to N. N told the Metagross to go down as they checked on Colress. He grunts standing up. "I'm..ok.." He pants smiling at them," It worked...I managed to take control of the beast." He then reached in his pocket," And that's not all...seems we were right,Faba, the Mimikyu were a part of this." he dangled the fabric over him.  
Faba smiled grabbing it. " I see..perhaps the pokemon in this area laid eyes on the Mimikyu not in disguise."  
"But..where could the Mimikyu have gone? No way it'll survive or live without a disguise." Colress says trying to catch his breath.

"Mimikyu are ghost and fairy type..like any other ghost pokemon it could possibly possess or even hide in things." N says," Maybe...they're full ghost type now..seeing that cloth without it's owner indicates it's deceased. I have a feeling the Mimikyu are living through these monsters they created from the pokemon that last saw them alive." N says.  
" I see..that means the pokemon that last saw them alive are..caught in an endless nightmare. No way to escape from it as long as the Mimikyu are lingering." G says.

" Endless nightmares..." Colress quietly says.

"Is there a way we can get them to rest? Kinda like an exorcism of sorts?"Faba asked.

" I dunno..seems though that they're really upset about the situation they won't let go of their victims." Colress sighed," The feeling is mutual for the pokemon under their imprisonment."

"Well, seems your feelings overpower them ten times more..." N says.

" I have a lot of burdens I'm sure of not to mention what's going on with my body. I have a feeling Necrozma's behind the amplification of my behavior. It only hurts more when I'm feeling happy."Colress grasped the area.  
Faba nodded. " Necrozma feeds on light perhaps it finds your happiness a way it can survive. It was broken apart beyond saving yet it struggles to live still. It was slowly deteriorating."

N nodded. "Yeah..to think on it..it began furthurly vanish when you recovered and yet I see it growing inside you. I feel it's gonna overtake your body for itself knowing you did all this...took the light...the hope of all the pokemon in the world. It will take back what it gave to them now that it feels there's no hope anymore." N then shook his head snapping out of the trance.

"That..that may be what it's plan was in the beginning when that..fragment you had was embedded into you." Faba frowned,"It used you to destroy the ecosystem to where it'll have a chance to take the light back it had long ago through you. It is a fusion pokemon after all." Faba placed his hand over Colress'.

"I know..I guess it has no choice not but to use me. It seemed like it wanted me to destroy it's original body for it will take mine as I took up interest and helped it before."Colress held Faba's hand," We must hurry and restore this land...put the Mimikyu at ease where the pokemon can rest in peace while I'm still me." He then kissed his hand.  
N sighs sitting back on the Metagross. " You know the others are still upset about you..I left on my own yet I know they'll send others to try and kill you. If you can control these creatures we need to move quickly after a snowstorm." N looked up seeing it was about to snow harder. " Like..now..I know they're retreating somewhere to hide. They won't go home..they'll just find a safe base to camp at and continue your pursuit."

Colress hobbled over to the Metagross climbing on. " Let's get to Tapu Village then. We'll use the Pokemon Center there to hide." Faba nodded agreeing as he climbed back on.  
The Metagross levitated in the air taking off towards the village. Colress then was in thought. "To think on it...I think that's where we started at..if Po Town was in the same area just about..that's..that's where I woke up at."  
G nodded. " Yeah, we met in between there."  
"Do you recall why you told me that sentence that time?"Asked Colress.  
"Sentence?"G tilted his head.  
" Yeah, you told me 'How dare you show your face around here.'" Colress said,"You said it like..you knew me."

G shook his head. " Can't recall why..though..I do remember me saying you remind me of someone I knew."


	6. The Hoard

Colress gasped as an image flashed before him of a Mimikyu then back to G. Colress groans holding his head then screams before seeing vague images of himself falling off the Metagross then of himself as a child again staring at the doorway of his house after hearing a knock and seeing another child there that looked like G holding his hand out to him. "Ghetsis!" Colress gasped hearing the name as he woke up buried in a pile of snow and a snowstorm had already occured while he was out. He panted looking around seeing nothing but white and mist surrounding him. He hugged himself trying to shield his face from the cold winds. He continued to wander around looking for any sign of the others. He called each of thier names but to no avail an answer was said. He then saw a figure in the distance. He squints his eyes trying to focus watching the cloth of the being whip around the wind. Colress walked towards the figure seeing it hold it's hand out to him. " You're hopeless without me..such a little brat." the figure spoke. Colress stared then gave a smirk. " No..we're both hopeless without each other." he grabbed the hand of the man as he was pulled towards him. Colress gasped as he woke up once again with Faba curled up beside him and G looking at him. " You're awake..finally." He says.  
Colress looked around seeing they were in a cave out of the blizzard with a warm fire going and it was dark outside. "G...what happened?"he asked him.  
" Dunno you started freaking out and then passed out...we worried that you wouldn't wake up." G sighed picking at the fire with a stick.  
Colress sat up. " Seems my mind is slowly slipping away..." he rubbed between his eyes.  
" We couldn't make it to the pokemon center so we settled in this cave. The snowstorm came faster than we'd thought.."  
Colress nodded. " Sorry I made you all worry."  
" Well you're here now and that's all that matters."G smiled," I didn't wanna have to take up your slack if you died."  
" You? I figured N would take over like a true leader and finish our mission. I didn't think of you as much of the leader type." Colress smiled.  
"Heh, you underestimate me a lot." G then coughed and sniffled wiping his nose.  
"Sounds like you're coming down with a cold."Colress crawled over to him.  
"I'm fine..I just need to get warm is all." G looked at him with a slight smile.  
Colress then poked at G's cheek and then smacked him over the head. "Ow! What the!?" G shouts.  
"Sorry..I..I was making sure it was still you." Colress held his hands up.  
"I am!" G growled at him holding his head.  
Colress chuckled then looked over at Faba still laying there. " Seems he's worried more..I'm so touched that he was."  
"Yeah, he was really fidgety and paced the cave till he got tired and cuddled beside you." G says as he looked to N asleep," He just passed out after a while."

"Where are the pokemon?"asked Colress.

" Over there." G pointed to the Metagross and the others laid beside each other.

Colress nodded. " Don't you think you should rest?"  
" I will, gotta be sure this fire won't go out on us during the night." G says poking it.  
Colress nods laying down again beside Faba stroking his face. " We'll be ok soon..I know it." he smiled closing his eyes falling asleep again.  
Colress groaned as he woke up. He looked around seeing everyone was gone from the cave. The fire was out and the snowstorm was over. " They must be getting ready to go." He stood up walking out of the cave just before he was then shot by an arrow in the chest.  
"COLRESS!" Faba was heard screaming.  
Colress barely flinched as he tried to not falter even as there was an arrow there. He stumbled looking to the side as there was Kukui and Guzma standing there with a Decidueye with it's bow ready to fire again. He slowly looked around seeing Faba and N was tied up and bounded together. Colress groans spitting up blood then stumbled.  
"Direct hit!" Guzma smiled. " Fire again Decidueye."Kukui commanded his pokemon. The pokemon fired another shot hitting Colress again in the abdomen making Faba scream louder and try to wriggle himself free. " Stop!" N shouts to them," He's trying to help us!"  
Colress then fell out on the snow his blood spilling out. " No! Colress! Wake up! Please!"Faba shouts.  
"You guys made a big mistake...he didn't need to die!" N shouts.  
"We have no other choice! I think things will calm down now if the pokemon know the enemy is dead." Kukui says.  
"He's not..dead." G then spoke.  
Everyone looked to Colress as he was seen moving once more yet his body was convulsing upon the dark veins once more appearing on his skin. His wounds were then healing from where the arrows struck him. Colress' pokemon then emerge from the cave facing Guzma and Kukui with rage in their eyes.  
" This isn't good..." Guzma says reaching for his pokeball then releasing his Golisopod.  
Colress stood up with his arms hung and body twitching he shouts as a dark energy emitted from him making his pokemon go berserk. They charged at the two and their pokemon.  
"Run!" Kukui shouts as he took off. Metagross roared stomping it's feet on the ground creating an earthquake breaking the ground underneath the two men. "Guzma!" Kukui shouts as his Decidueye managed to save Kukui yet Golisopod and Guzma both fell into the large hole that was made.  
Magnezone then flew close using thundershock on Decidueye making it squawk. Kukui grunts tolerating the electricity. Klinklang then flew at them tackling the pokemon making it drop Kukui as he fell down grabbing to the ledge of the hole yelling as he was in pain from the impact of the ledge. He looked back seeing the gaping hole was deep and he didn't see Guzma. He gasped looking back up as Colress was above him staring down with murderous intent. Kukui looked up at him then crying a little as Colress placed his foot on his face about to push when Faba shouts. "No! Colress stop!"

He paused looking back to Faba. " Help us..we have a mission remember...killing Kukui isn't part of it.."  
Colress removed his foot from him then walked over to Faba and N releasing them from the bindings. "Thank you.." Faba smiled at him hugging him. "I'm..sorry.." Colress frowned closing his eyes laying his head against Faba's chest.  
N looked over seeing Kukui was gone. He stood up looking down seeing no sign of him. " His Decidueye must have taken him...damn." N says.  
"N, we need to go now...before Kukui comes back for Guzma with more people." Faba says helping Colress on the Metagross seeing it was calm now with the other pokemon.  
"G...where's G?"Colress asked. "Here!" G says running towards them and climbed on.  
"Glaceon!" N called as the pokemon ran to it's master hopping in his arms. N then got on the Metagross taking a seat. "We're almost there." Faba held to Colress.  
"I feel it's progressing faster..."Colress groaned.  
" Try to relax and keep your mind positive. So far you've been breaking from your possession." Faba smiled cuddling to him. " Only because of you I do." Colress held him close.  
"You love me that much?"Faba smirks.  
"I have a thing for onions." Colress shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face.  
Faba puffed out his cheeks. " How dare you..."  
"Look! The pokemon center!" G pointed out. Colress looked ahead seeing it. " Finally, we made it back there." he sighed.

The Metagross landed on the ground then the group got off of it looking around. Colress ran up to the doors seeing the blood on it. " So..this is where it started..." He touched the door as it opened. He gasped backing up and looked inside.It was empty even as it showed evidence there was a massacre. Colress then looked up noticing something on the mountain. " Wait...is that...my airship?"

Faba nodded. "Yeah, it crashed on the mountainside there after it was shot down. You must have jumped ship before it exploded up there."

Colress nodded as he started remembering something. " Yeah..I think so...but which reality is real?" he mumbled as a memory of himself in the woods and on the ship both involved a Mimikyu being seen.  
"What was that?"asked Faba.  
Colress shook his head. "Nothing....I was just talking to myself." He backed away from the Pokemon Center heading up the trail. " The abandoned superstore..we need to go to that area." Faba walked ahead," Come..follow me." he lead the group onward through the ruins and across the shoreline to a broken and destroyed road that wasn't completed.

"Wonder what happened to to the Tapu?"Colress asked.  
"Well, same thing that happened to the others...frozen...I'm sure they're ok but they're choosing to be trapped to keep the infected from killing them. Survival 101...until they feel it's safe for them. Why do you think we chose this mission?"Faba looked back at Colress.

He nods. " I see your point, if we make it safe again they'll return to restore the island."

N stopped as he closed his eyes. "I hear them...I do hear them...the voices are so much louder here." He looked up to the hillside seeing what was part of Colress' ship that had landed on the remains now of the supercenter.

Faba gasped. " Oh my..it's..totally demolished..this is where I've known for Mimikyu and many ghost types to appear. This was their home and it makes sense to why they would be upset."  
Colress walked up the trail to the superstore looking around the rubble. He felt so much negative energy there it made his wound throb and ache.  
N worked pulling the rubble up and tossing pieces of the building aside till he saw a large piece of cloth there under part of the ship. He grabbed it and grunts pulling. " Someone help.." He pulled.  
Colress walked to the part of the ship grunting and lifted it up while N got the cloth loose. "This...this is a big Mimikyu..."

"A totem one at that!" Faba says," Oh..I think...I think this one was killed.." He says just before N gasped dropping the cloth seeing it twitch.

Colress saw the cloth twitching as something was heard squealing inside. The cloth suddenly jumped up as tentacles sprouted out from the disguise flailing around. Everyone screamed as the creature lets out a loud screech then leapt at N pasting itself to his face. Faba high tailed it out of there running down the hill screaming. "FABA!" Colress shouts as he then went to N grabbing the Mimikyu creature trying to pull it off. "G! Help!" he shouts.  
G was shivering as he was to afraid to move. N's Glaceon then came in and clamped it's teeth on the tentacles trying to bite them off it's master. The Mimikyu screeched as it slapped the Glaceon away then lunged a tentacle at Colress grabbing him around the neck then tossing him away. Colress yells as he landed then started rolling down the hillside. He cried out in pain as he stopped at the bottom of the hill and his suit started to short out on him. He slowly looked back up the hillside as he saw smaller Mimikyu creatures standing at attention with the totem one. He noticed each one's diguise were barely intact to where you could see the creatures within. "N..." Colress grunts as he stood up. He then noticed the totem one doing something strange with N. The torn disguise then went flat as N slowly sat up and turned to Colress. G bolted out of there and grabbed Colress. " Run!" he shouts as the smaller Mimikyu army ran after them. Some of them tackled down the Glaceon as it tried to get up. Colress was in shock seeing this. " No...this..this isn't.." He studders.  
" We gotta find Faba! Snap out of it!" G shouts pulling Colress along as the Mimikyu continued to pursue them.


	7. Remember

Colress grits his teeth. "Tch! Damn it! I thought we were so close!" He continued running but then stopped. " I think I can scare them away..." He tried to muster up the energy to do so. " It doesn't happen when you want it to!" G shouts,"COLRESS!"  
Metagross and Colress' pokemon then levitate down in front of him. "Meta..." Metagross spoke to him as it pushed him along indicating they will help keep the creatures away. "Wait..no..you guys can't...you have to run with us!" Colress shouts seeing his Porygon and Magnezone attacking the horde. Metagross pushed Colress again. "Meta!" It shouts stomping it's feet ready to attack.  
Colress frowned and he looked down a shadow went over his eyes. " Fight well..my friends..."he then turned to run and took off.  
G and Colress looked around the area shouting for Faba. " Where are you?!" Colress yelled. "Let's check the pokemon center." G suggested. Colress nodded looking to the ground. " I..I'm trying to fathom all this...I thought for certain that what we theorized was what it was.."  
"Well we were half right...it was the Mimikyu.." G looked up to the sky.  
Colress rubbed between the bridge of his eyes. " Needless to say..that my new theory is the Mimikyu are using the bodies of unsuspecting pokemon to make them into these creatures...seems they have turned into demons..I have turned them into demons...I caused them so much pain." Colress held his face," I killed their protector...and destroyed their home..they have every reason right now to be angry."  
G walked to him taking his hand. " They still need closure...we can still help them I'm sure." he smiled up at him.  
Colress nods. " Yeah, we still have to find a way to set things right." He held G's hand walking with him.  
"It's...hard to know we lost N to them..they seem to be seeking a place to hide..to live." G says.  
Colress looked around as they arrived to the Pokemon Center. " At least we know it's not the frozen pokemon..but still the idea that there are trapped souls from what the Mimikyu has possessed." they both walk up to the doors as they open. Colress then was attacked by Faba. "Die!" the smaller man shouts tackling him. "Faba! It's me!" Colress held him. Faba gasped realizing it was him and gripped him tightly. " I was so...scared those creepy things were eww!" Faba says.  
" I know..but I'm glad you're safe." Colress held him tightly then gasped," Wait..we..have to warn the others.."  
"Huh?! Are you seriously thinking on going back?!" Faba asked pulling away.  
"Yes, I'm sure Kukui and a few others are out there still and those Mimikyu are gonna take them all one by one...like they did N."Colress says.  
"N is gone?" Faba was shocked.  
Colress lowers his head. " Yeah...but..I know we can try to save him. I know he's strong."  
"So..I wonder why the Mimikyu took him? Usually those beasts would kill and eat humans why would it enter his body then take control?" Faba says.  
"N is special..he's not like any other person common in the world." Colress then hugged Faba close," I don't wanna lose you...and I need to make amends with those who have struggled to survive. We all need to stick together no matter what I did seems I'm not the only threat here...and I'll try my best to not be the enemy once again."  
"I know...I just hope we can convince them that we have more than just you to worry about. You're keeping your cool and I'm happy you're being yourself."He kissed Colress on the lips by pulling him down to his height.  
"Let's go to the spot then..I know the others are there."he took Faba's hand then looked around seeing G at the door. Colress saw the boy turn and walk out. " I'll go on ahead." he said before going.  
Colress squeezed Faba's hand then followed behind G.  
The three arrive to the chasm where Metagross had used Earthquake. "Oh.." Colress gasped seeing that there was evidence people have been there. " Where are they? They've arrived here and looks like the tools are still set up."He walked to the edge with Faba looking down. " Oh pokegods..." G says looking also seeing a horde of Mimikyu below the chasm with bodies below there. "Look!" Faba points as he could see Kukui holding on one of the harness' trying to pull up Guzma with him and a few of other assistants climbing with him. "Kukui!" Colress shouts.  
Kukui heard him and turned then gasped as the Mimikyu heard him also then saw Kukui and a few escapees going up. They then went after them by crawling up the wall. They screamed trying to scramble up quickly. "Oh no..what have I done.." Colress ran around the gaping hole trying to find a way to help them.  
"Colress over there!" G points to the ropes that were still intact with the ground. " Use those and swing yourself to them!"  
Colress nods grabbing to one then climbed down the side. 'I can't swing!" He shouts up to G. G looked around for any other way for Colress to reach Kukui before the Mimikyu got to him. Colress looked around also for a way, his eyes glimped below once more seeing several of the bodies of the helpers began to move. "Colress! Over here!" Faba shouts as he held a grappling hook gun. "Yes!" Colress climbed back out of the hole hurrying to Faba.  
" Shoot it!" He yelled.  
Faba nodded taking aim then fired as the hook clamped to the side of the other end of the chasm. Faba then hurridly handed it to Colress. "Good luck." Faba kissed his hand. Colress smiled to him as he backed up a little then took a leap swinging towards the other end. He planted his foot on the side of the wall then hits the trigger on the gun to retract the rope. He then slid up the wall making it to the top. He climbed out running to Kukui's aid just as the Mimikyu were at his feet.  
Faba watched as Colress grabbed the rope pulling on it the best he could to rush Kukui with Guzma.  
Colress grunts as he suddenly felt sick to his stomach again. Kukui managed to grab to the ledge just as a Mimikyu leapt from the wall landing on Guzma. Kukui yells starting to lose his grip. Colress gasped as he glared at the pokemon creature when his darkness pulsed from his body. The Mimikyu hissed at him before it released them then retreated along with the others back down into the gaping cavern with the others.  
Kukui panted collapsing on the ground out of breath with heart still racing. He looked up at Colress. "You...saved us?" He huffed.  
Colress nods. " We wanted to come back to warn you about the Mimikyu and our discovery." Kukui rolled Guzma off of him then checking him over. " Seems he's injured a good bit..we need to take him back to Po Town. I guess...we kinda underestimated you a bit...or at least Lusamine did."  
"It's fine...you guys had every right to be upset with me..I'm the one who caused this mess anyway." Colress looked down.  
Kukui sighs. " Yeah, but right now you proved to me that you're willing to change for the better. I don't know exactly how but thank you for this much, cousin." He smiled.  
Colress gasped. " Heh..you haven't called me that in ages.." He grins.

"Hey!" Faba shouts," You both better get your asses back over here! THe Mimikyu look like they're gonna start attacking again any second!"  
Colress huffed standing up then stumbled a bit before gaining his balance back. " We gotta find a way back across..."  
"Do you have a pokemon that can help? I at least still have Decidueye. I knew It couldn't carry both me and Guzma but it can take us one at a time." Kukui says.  
Colress shook his head. " Unfortunately mine sacrificed themselves for me..." He then thought a little more," Wait...hold on." He rummaged around his pockets pulling out a pokeball. " AH! Magneton!" He gasped," I forgot I still had it!"  
Kukui smiled. " Great! I'm sure it can carry you across!"  
Colress smirks as he releases it from the ball. " Magneton I need your help getting across." he points. The pokemon turned to the chasm then looked at Colress nodding.  
"Good, let's go." Colress climbed on the Magnet trio as Kukui released Decidueye and commanded it to take Guzma first across.  
They shortly made it back across and Faba ran to Colress leaping in Colress' arms. " You did great! Ahem, for...what you could accomplish as a hero..."  
Colress laughed. " Oh so you're praising me as a hero now? Watever happened to that side of you earlier when you wanted to do villainy?"  
"That was before..." Faba blushed," But..there are more worse things happening besides us right now. Our survival is more important. We can be bad another time." He then winks.  
"Sure." Colress placed Faba down then looked to Kukui lifting Guzma with ease. He was amazed how strong he was for a small statured male and Faba could barely even lift anything without his help. He just smiled at the thought. " I guess we should go back then. Just hope nothing else has occured while this was going on...N was lost to us after the totem Mimikyu beast posessed him."  
"N? Oh..." Kukui flushed a bit pale," We saw him as we came this way heading for the town!"  
Colress looked at Faba and then back to Kukui. "We must hurry!" Colress returned Magneton back to his pokeball. He looked around. "Where'd G go?"  
"G?" Faba and Kukui both said as Colress felt a distortion in his vision as images of G appeared behind Faba. " Wait..." He groans seeing G had moved closer behind the still image of Faba. Colress screamed as he saw G leap on Faba attacking him. Colress gasped as it seemed he blacked out then woke up to find himself covered in blood and G standing above him with a knife. "G....wha..what did you...do? Why?"  
G smirks at him. "He had it coming...he was messing with your head that I had to."  
"Faba...where is he?!" Colress shouts as G knelt down and held the knife to Colress' throat. Careful, friend...I don't wanna have to do the same to you..."  
Colress stared at him. " What did you do to Faba? I don't understand...who are you?!"  
G sat on his chest. " Think..you thought you could just forget me but you can't...I reside in your heart... your memories. You can't forget even if you moved to a new place to try and restart...you aren't the hero you wanna be to these people. Look around, this is what you did, what you tried to forget."  
" G...this isn't you..." Colress says.  
"What do you know what I'm like? This is how you've always seen me small...frail..." G then stood up," A person who can't function without you like a mere child. Maybe it was you who was the child..."  
Colress groans grasping his head. " What's...happening..."  
G laughed. " Is it happening?! Is it all coming back to you?!" he held out his arms," Remember Colress!"  
"No! I don't...want to!" He shouts writhing on the ground holding his head.  
G grabbed Colress shaking him. " REMEMBER!" he shouts. Colress screamed and then cried. "I don't...I don't wanna..." He kept sobbing as G then slapped him," Colress!" G shouted as he gasped opening his eyes finding himself at his old laboratory in Unova. He turned around seeing his former self there writing on a notepad with a bowl of uneaten ramen beside him. " I recalled you telling me you worked day and night with no sleep writing your resume to apply for being a professor.." A voice spoke. Colress turned around seeing G there behind him," You were so desperate to be accepted and recognized you were making yourself sick. I saved you...from the day your family left you to the time you were in need of work. I sent Zinzolin to you and we became partners." G smiled,"Even more so...we were friends."  
Colress shook his head closing his eyes. " G...Ghetsis..."  
G smiled. "So you do remember...I'm so glad you do. I was worried you had completely forgotten me. I was a small part in your mind it seems in the first place right?"


	8. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis returned to haunt Colress and remind him of the former man he once was. Though Colress swears he will never go back.

Colress frowned looking at him. " I hated you..."  
"What for? I gave you what you wanted and treated you with kindness." G says.  
"That's not it!" Colress shouts grasping his fists," It's not all you did...you forced me to collaborate with you. I denied you because you were planning to use me for your plans but yet you may not have hurt me..no you didn't dirty your hands with my blood...you told others to have me submit to you even if in my deepest subconcious I knew what I was doing was wrong."  
"Oh? I simply awakened you friend. Whatever you were doing was residing there for many years. I know this since I was there." G walked closer to him hugging him,"you can deny you had intentions to hurt people for not letting you live your dream."  
Colress closed his eyes feeling G's breath on his neck for some reason now. He slowly turned his head seeing the form of Ghetsis there holding him. Colress let out a small sigh and smiled. "Come back to me and we'll make sure the dream continues." Ghetsis grinned pulling Colress closer to him.  
" Was I meant for this? This life of darkness?"Colress asked Ghetsis.  
Ghetsis let out a small chuff. " You were meant to serve..serve me as well as Necrozma."  
"Necrozma..." Colress then pulled away from Ghetsis," One thing you don't know about Necrozma is that it thrives on light it survives by consuming it. It'll die and fade if it is deprived. I cannot serve you...no..not anymore. You betrayed me and that's all I needed to ensure I never looked back. You thought you could just pin everything that's happened on me. I cannot live it down that you made me Team Plasma leader just to ensure that you won't be taken full credit of what would've happened. I would take the blame for those actions even as you manipulated me to use Kyurem against it's will!"  
" Funny I thought you were excited to use your invention on Kyurem for research." Ghetsis chuckled.  
Colress frowned. "If I was in my right mind I wouldn't have..." Ghetsis then grabbed Colress holding him. " Face it..you're no better than you were back then. You're still the same as ever with a crooked mind and twisted heart."  
Colress shouts pushing on him. "No! Stop!" He grunts a Ghetsis grabbed his chin thrusting it upwards as he kissed him on the lips. Colress scrunched his eyes then pushing Ghetsis hard off of him. "STOP!" He panted as Ghetsis smirks attacking him again and holding him tighter. Colress screamed as he fought and tried to get him off him once more before he gasped finding himself awake once again in the middle of nowhere." He looked around seeing everything was the same even still covered in Faba's blood. " No..." He looked at his hands trying to clean them off in the snow. He looked back towards where Po Town was finding more blood leading up the trail. " Kukui must have took off with him..."  
He then stood up also realizing his Magneton had vanished on him. "Ghetsis...I..I remember him."  
" Good..." Ghetsis was heard behind him. Colress gasped turning towards him. "Your memory of me has finally restored me to my normal form. You're still the loyal servant you've always been to me." He grins.  
"No...I'm no servant to you. I've learned from my mistakes..it was one even siding with you." Colress stared at him.  
Ghetsis walked closer reaching his left hand out to him caressing his cheek. " Come join me once more."  
Colress pushed him away. "No! I'm not doing this again!"  
Ghestis then grabbed him around the throat with his right arm as it was revealed to be a bit monstrous looking like a part of Kyurem embedded in his arm. " You can't escape us..we were a part of your life. You remembered...you called us back." Ghestis tighetened his grip. Colress coughed and gagged trying to breathe. " I'm giving you a chance to redeem your loyalty to me...even if you've been such an annoying nuisance over time."  
"NEVER!" Colress screamed out as a dark pulse emits from his body. Ghetsis gasped letting Colress go as he withdrew. "Necrozma...should've seen that coming..." Ghetsis hid his arm back in his robes.  
"I think it happens every time I'm in danger. It doesn't like it when my heart begins to feel absolute hatred for you. It's just trying to purge the darkness from me."He placed his hand on his stomach,"It hurts though...very much."  
"Are you sure that's what it's doing? Could be just trying to consume you...take the light you have left and then completely take control. After all you're no freind to anyone here not even Necrozma." Ghetsis walked around Colress staring at the trail ahead. " It's time that everything comes to an end..I will take control of the Mimikyu and use them to help rebuild a more better world." He turned his head to Colress smirking. " You on the other hand will suffer greatly. Necrozma's slowly encasing you in it's prism body and soon you'll be nothing but a decorum in black crystal." Ghetsis turned around continuing on down the road towards the walled town.  
Colress furrowed his brows looking to his hand on his abdomen. He then grasped his coat then unbuttoning it where he reached his hand under his shirt. He gasped feeling the area where the fragment was. 'The bastard was right!' was what went through his mind. He pursed his lips letting out a deep sigh then stood up stumbling a little.  
" I'm not gonna sit here and wallow in self pity because I'm turning into a crystal..I'm gonna put an end to this..I will not let my past define how my future will play out for me! You hear me Ghetsis?! I'M NOT GIVING UP!" He shouts running down the road after Ghetsis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to come in. Been busy with other things and managing life in between :) Hope you all are enjoying this fic so far.


	9. Better off....

Colress stopped on the trail seeing a group of Mimikyu standing at the icy oceanside when Ghetsis arrived there. The Mimikyu all turned to him giving a gesture as if they were about to attack. Colress walked over to a fallen palm tree observing Ghetsis raising his arm as the Mimikyu had halted the attack. Colress was shocked he managed to get them to stop so suddenly ad yet not run away in fear but yet heed his control over them. He then saw N emerge from behind a rock within the water walking over to Ghetsis with an unhappy look to his face. Colress saw that N's body seemed to be deteriorating since the possession of the totem Mimikyu. Ghetsis grinned at N. " So you've came out of hiding to see your little army at my command. Will you join us or will you try to fight me? Seems my arrival wasn't what you were planning was it?"  
N let out a hiss as a smile came across his face and a giggle came from his mouth. His body hunched over to the side and he lunged forward at Ghetsis attacking him.  
Ghetsis took his clawed hand from his robes slapping N with it knocking him over on the ground. Colress gasped seeing blood being drawn from N laying there. N's body twitched and thrashed on the ground as Ghetsis had created a deep wound on his upper body. Ghetsis looked at the blood on his hands. " You were annoying even before now..." Ghetsis then stepped over N walking on ahead as the Mimikyu followed him.  
Colress saw it was clear then hurried to N kneeling to him. " N..." He softly called.  
N opened his eyes looking at Colress with his blue eyes nearly hazed over with a milky film. "Col..ress..." N spoke. Colress held him close putting his arm under his neck supporting him. " It's gonna be ok..."  
N stared up at him. " Stop my father...I can..I can hear them talking about destroying the town...you have to protect them..those of us who are left....the ones that you care about.."  
"N..I do care about you...I don't..want you to.." Colress was paused as N touched his chest," Not enough..to keep me going. I wasn't that much of a part in your life..we weren't really that close when we first met."  
Colress looked down seeing blood still pouring from N's body. " You'll do better..without me..I won't be a burden to you..anymore..." N smiled to Colress as his hand limped from his chest. Colress frowned placing N's body down staring at it. He gasped falling back as it jumped. Colress yelled backing up when he saw tentacles emerge from N's mouth as his jaw came open and the totem Mimikyu wriggled out of him and fell on the snow covered in blood. The large tentacled blob rolled around before coming to attention with Colress as it's last bit of tentacles slipped out of N. The Mimikyu screeched at him opening it's vertical mouth with sharp teeth baring. It crawled it's way towards him going for an attack.  
Colress yells as he got up from the ground but the Mimikyu's long tentacles caught his leg pulling him back down and tugging him towards it. Colress screamed louder trying to grab onto anything before this thing either ate him or tried to crawl inside him. Then, falling down from the sky a large object landed on top of the Mimikyu crushing it with it's weight. It loosened Colress and he grunts rolling on his back to see what just happened. He gasped seeing that his Metagross has appeared. "M..Metagross..?" Colress' eyes were wide seeing that it came..it survived. The pokemon used it's feet to lift off the ground as the squashed Mimikyu peeled off of the bottom making a ploping sound as it landed in it's own innards spread on the ground. "Meta.." The Metagross spoke to him. Colress smirked as he stood up. He figured Metagross was too strong for those small Mimikyu to handle. Though he figured his Porygon and Magnezone weren't so lucky. Colress walked to it placing his hand on it's metalic hull. " I thought you were gone for sure." The Metagross nodded to him and then bent down for him to climb on it. "We need to get to Po Town and assist the others...there isn't much time."  
"Meta!" Metagross then replied as it withdrew it's legs and levitated up then flew with Colress towards the town.


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis has infiltrated Po Town and the group have to retreat to a new area, will they manage to escape?

Ghetsis shortly arrived at the gates of the town seeing several people outside the area having robots and tools working to fix the doors. One of the workers noticed Ghetsis and the Mimikyu army coming closer. " They're here! Everyone get inside!" the workers all hurried inside. " But, sir!" A woman shouts," The doors may not hold for too long!"  
"We'll just have to use what force we have" another man shouts. Ghetsis looked to the Mimikyu army beside him gesturing them to attack.  
The gates closed just as the tentacled creatures slammed into the door screeching and squealing to enter. Ghetsis sighed. " Hmph..you creatures are pretty weak without your diguises..." He walked towards them scratching and clawing the door.  
The people on the other side held the doors shut just as they flew open when Ghetsis used his Kyurem arm to force them apart. He smirked at the people and their pokemon who were knocked back. " There's your disguises...take control of them all." He then commands as the Mimikyu all swarmed in attacking the people and the pokemon up front then forcing their way inside the bodies where they possessed each individual turning against everyone else who tried to escape them. Ghetsis walked inside as a frosty wind blew in from behind him. He turned to a worker who shot at him to which Ghetsis blocked the shot with his arm. " Where is your leader? I must speak with them." he grinned running at the worker cutting him down.  
Inside the building the doors to the mansion flew open startling Lusamine and Lillie. "My Lady! We're under attack!" the worker shouts as he was then tackled down by a Mimikyu. Lusamine and Lillie both screamed watching the man being forced to be this creature's puppet as it shoved itself into his mouth. "Lillie! Go down to the labs and stay with Kukui and Burnet!" she shouts."But...mother..." She replied as Lusamine was pushing her along," You must survive! I'll stay up here and protect you all! Just warn them we've been infilrated!" Lusamine then shoved Lillie in the elevator," Also...go call your brother..." she pushed the button closing the doors on her and sending Lillie down to the labs. "Mother!" she shouts looking up as she saw Lusamine then vanish from her sight. Lillie bit her lip looking down. " I'll..I'll do as you ask..." Her body shudders from being scared and holding back her tears. The elevator then stopped as she reached the bottom. She hurried out calling for Kukui. " Professor! Professor!" she screams.  
Kukui ran out from the infirmary going to her calls. " Lillie! What's wrong?!" he shouts. Burnet watched from the unconcious bodies of Faba and Guzma. " It's...It's mother...she...she stayed back..and..we've been infiltrated by the..the Mimikyu.." she shouts crying. "Damn..." Kukui held her close looking back to Burnet. "She..she told me to call Gladion..we could...use his help."  
Kukui nodded to her. " She did say if something like this happened we should retreat to Gladion's group..."  
Burnet walked out with a worried look on her face. " How are we gonna safely transport Faba and Guzma? They're both in no condition to really move." she says.  
Kukui nodded. " We're just gonna have to use our Pokemon to transport them. I have Braviary which is more than capable to carry all of us."  
"We're also gonna have to fight through the Mimikyu to get Lillie and us all to safety." Burnet says.  
"That's where your Ninetails will come in and attack as well as my Decidueye." Kukui says.  
"I'll help too! I'll use my Clefairy!" Lillie says with determination.  
Kukui nodded. " Let's get going and fast. If Lusamine's gonna sacrifice herself to stall them we haven't much time left to go." he turned to the infirmary going in.  
"Not to mention Colress' Pokemon left a large gap in the conservation area. We should head that way and use the Metagross hole to exit." Burnet says as she helped Kukui get the tools they needed for Braviary to hold the containments.  
" Where is that Magneton that came back with you guys?"asked Lillie.  
" It flew back outside...perhaps it's waiting for it's master." Kukui says as he and Burnet then rolled the containments out of the room.  
Kukui then sent out Braviary. "Follow us and stay close!" he says to the pokemon as they ran.  
Lillie followed behind but stopped turning to the elevator slowly as she turned pale seeing a Mimikyu sliding down the glass tube of the walls. She swallowed hurrying with them thinking she was very close to one of the creatures taking control of her.  
The group heads to the conservation area to find a few Mimikyu were inside the area.  
"Well..here we go...let's pray we make it.." Kukui says grasping the handle of the containment.  
Lillie reached in her bag removing her pokeball as she sent out Clefairy.  
Burnet then sent out Alolan Ninetails as well as Kukui sent out Decidueye. " Let's go!" Kukui shouts as he pushed ahead. Burnet rushed ahead as well and Lillie followed. " Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!" Kukui shouts as the Pokemon readied some of it's feathers launching them like an archer using arrows at the Mimikyu effectively striking them.  
"Regardless of thier change in body they're still ghost and fairy type." Kukui says as Burnet had her Ninetails use ice shard on the Mimikyu stabbing each of them with ice shards.  
Lillie watched as the pokemon were successfully clearing a path for them all to escape.  
"Alright, Braviary, grab these containments and fly us out!" Kukui shouts as he hopped on the pokemon's back with Burnet. He pulled Lillie up as the sturdy bird pokemon took flight grabbing the containments with it's talons then flying up. Burnet retracted her Ninetails as well as Lillie with her Clefairy. Decidueye flew up and was there to assist.  
The group flew out from the hole and gasped seeing the events of their society being destroyed by the terror that was the Mimikyu. Lillie frowned burying her face in Burnet's shirt not wanting to see it.  
Ghetsis looked up noticing them leaving. " Hmph...do those people think they can leave without becoming a part of it? We'll see about that." He grins as he stirred up a large blizzard which blew on the flying pokemon sending them backwards and off balance. Lillie and Burnet both screamed as Kukui grunts trying to hold on and keep Braviary from faltering and dropping the containments. Kukui glaced down and gasped. " Who is that man?" he says.  
"WHy are you leaving so soon!? The fun is just begining!" Ghetsis shouts sending another wave of frost at them knocking them back again. "Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!" He grunts. The pokemon tried to keep it's balance as it then attempts to use it's ability on Ghetsis. Decidueye fired but the arrow was blown back as well as the pokemon flipped in the air falling to the ground being frozen.  
Braviary was also being on the verge of losing it's grip as the ice began to form on it's wings.  
Ghetsis laughed. " I'm even more powerful than I ever was! No one will survive my wrath!"  
Just then something crashed through the glass dome of the building landing near Ghetsis creating a large explosion of the ground upon impact pushing Ghetsis forward stopping his attack on the Braviary. The bird pokemon managed to regain balance then shake the crystals that were forming on it's wings. "Easy..Easy..." He says to the pokemon as he looked seeing Metagross imbedded in the ground as Ghetsis was slowly standing up. The Metagross' mouth opened up as Colress cralwled out of it falling on the ground. "Ugh...never doing that again..." He groans getting up.


	11. The Final Battle P1

"I figured it was you....you're always being a pest in my operations.." Ghetsis stumbled forward leaning on the Metagross.  
Colress turned to him as he then looked up at his pokemon seeing it was unconcious. " I always find a way..yes." He smirks holding his side as he threw up black fluid.  
Ghetsis smirks. "Seems your own blood is starting to turn on you. May not be long now."   
Colress let out a small grunt looking up at Kukui and the others. " Well..I'm not gonna let down my friends again."  
Ghetsis turned his head as well. " I see...so you really think they still care about you even if you hurt your own lover?"  
"That wasn't me!" Colress shouts as his voice echoed.  
" Kukui...let's go...now..." Burnet whispers," Colress can handle this on his own."  
Kukui nodded. "Let's go Braviary." he commanded his pokemon as they flew off.  
Ghetsis grinned then letting out a laugh. " You still amuse me boy! Even when you were younger..." He turned facing the destruction," This is the perfect world...you know this is so because you helped create it."  
Colress shook his head. " No..I refuse to accept this world...and you." Colress stepped forward.  
"We are one in the same Colress...you deny me...you deny yourself."  
Colress narrowed his eyes at him. "I deny it..." he clenched his fists.  
Ghetsis smiled. "Go ahead...say it again."  
" I DENY YOU!" He shouts charging at Ghetsis tackling him down and pinning him to the ground.  
Ghetsis yells as Colress started throwing punches at him. Ghetsis moved his head as Colress punched the ground giving him time to kick Colress off of him. Colress rolled forward when he was kicked grabbing to the ground on all fours as dark energy emitted off of him.  
" Mimikyu, attack!" Ghetsis then commanded the creatures. They turned towards Colress in their human disguises jumping at him in all directions. He gasped dodging them and attacked a few that were in his way as he tried to avoid them. They were starting to become overwhelming for him for the time being as one managed to capture him pushing him down on the ground when the others were coming. Then a thunderbolt decends from the sky striking the Mimikyu off of him. Colress grunts looking to the side as he saw his Magneton had showed up to assist him. He smiled standing up. " Keep them off me!" he then commands his pokemon as he went to attack Ghetsis again. Ghetsis held his Kyurem arm out blocking his fists then with great force sent Colress flying backwards into the wall.  
Colress yelped once his body impacted into the hard concrete wall making his suit short out on him and creating more pain from the electric shocks. He managed to pull himself out of the wall falling to his knees.  
Ghetsis laughed as he walked towards him. " Your own creations are gonna be the death of you one day. Seems like today is that moment."  
Colress growled as he glared at Ghetsis. He looked to the consoles on his arms flashing and shorting out as well. He stood up holding his arms up again.  
" Pshh..you don't scare me at all...you can't hold a physical fight very well even with your fancy tech." Ghetsis then formed a ice sword into his Kyurem arm holding it up to Colress. " I've mastered my fusion as well you have yet to learn about yours." He laughed running at Colress swinging the weapon. Colress held his arms up trying to block him but the blade broke into his consoles damaging the screen of his right arm.  
" You're too weak!" Ghetsis then kicked his foot forward pushing Colress back.  
Colress grunted when he was kicked in the abdomen causing him to fall forward screaming.  
Ghetsis gave a evil grin putting his foot on Colress' head pushing him down. " This fight was a lot simpler than I'd thought it'd be." he held his arm up about to strike him when Colress held his hand up shooting his lasers at him catching Ghetsis in the chest making him yells getting off of him. Colress then stood tackling Ghetsis again. Ghetsis grunts keeping his ground as he held him. "Bastard!" he shouts holding Colress close as he kneed him then tossed him to the side. Colress' body rolled on the ground as he stopped laying on his side.  
" You're a relentless bug that refuses to die..." Ghetsis walked to him stomping his foot on his neck pressuring him. Colress gasped and gagged grabbing to his leg. " I was thinking about dating you once...but you never seemed like the type to really grow attatched to me in that way." He then lets his foot off of him then kneeling and stradling Colress. He turned him on his back grabbing his arms and held him down. "Perhaps right now I could take what of yours belongs to me."  
Colress stared up at him as he could hear his Magneton still fending off the Mimikyu in the background even as things began to fade out on him. "...Like hell I will." Colress whispers as his body sparked then he screams when his body bursts out a dark energy sending Ghetsis in the air. He grunted when he fell on the ground looking at the black material spread among the snow that exploded from his body.  
Colress laid there panting as the black fluid started to then shift and move reforming on the ground then going towards Colress creeping up his body. He started to realize it then started freaking out as it grasped to his body. He screamed rolling on the ground feeling it hardening around his body.  
Ghetsis smirks. " Well then...seems this is your end."  
Colress writhed and screamed as he started spitting up more black fluid that creeped up his body forming what seemed to be armor which formed leg plates where claws formed at his feet and dark crystals emerged from his back as well as Necrozma's arms bursting forth from the black mass on his back emerging from him.  
Ghetsis raised his brow watching this as he didn't expect a transformation like this.  
Colress slowly stood up as wings then began to emerge and form on him as well as a thick chest plate and helmet that formed into Necrozma's face over Colress'. Colress sat there panting as he was processing the changes his body went though. He turned to face Ghetsis with a raged look in his eyes as he stood up and then roars loudly making the Mimikyu cease in their tracks being afraid of him.  
Ghetsis' eyes widen staring at him. " No...this isn't how it was supposed to go!" he stood up preparing for an attack.


	12. Final Battle p2

Colress tackled him down with a charge sliding across the snow with him then flew upwards holding him by the cloth of his robes. Ghetsis figured he was gonna try to drop him from the sky though he began to form wings on his back made of ice. Colress looked down seeing this then immediately dropped him.  
Ghetsis fell trying to flap yet his wings hadn't fully developed yet. Colress growled as he then charged downward from the sky gaining speed. Ghetsis then managed to develop his wings stopping himself and turned to face Colress when he was tackled once more being forced downwards.  
Ghetsis grunted looking at him. " You'll never rid of me..I'm forever binded to your very existience!"  
Colress then yells sending out a dark pulse that pushed Ghetsis off of him and into the ground shattering Ghetsis' ice wings then plummets into him making the ground quake and erupt from below.  
Colress hissed with his fist through Ghetsis' chest. He chuckled at Colress. " Can you feel it...beating between your fingers? You've always...told me I seemed to have lost my heart all those years ago...No...it still beats...for you." He grinned. Colress gasped grabbing his head. "No...NO! STOP!" he yells grasping his fists harder around Ghetsis' heart making him shout. "...I've given it to you...but you always find some excuse to reject it." He then laughs.  
"SHUT UP!" Colress roared pulling it from him then crushed it with his hands.  
Ghetsis gasped then smiled. " Ironic....this is the...only moment...you'd take it...and..destroyed it...typical..Colress." Ghetsis held his hand up shaking as he then took his last breath.  
Colress gritted his teeth looking at the squashed organ in his hands dropping it. " No...Ghetsis!" he shouts," I let my ambitions get in the way of my emotions....I..I did feel something...at one time for you...but...you changed...It's not my fault...you made me feel that becoming king was more important than what I've accomplished. You used to like learning with me.." he cried.

"You both are the same...." a deep voice was heard coming from Ghetsis' body. " Both of you were to proud in your work that you forgot the feelings of others you've hurt. Don't think this is all one sided..."

Colress looked at him. " Wha...who are you?" He stood up.

" The one you both neglected to realize the troubles and pain you caused."As the snow started to blow harder creating a blizzard which whipped and whirled around Colress. He then looked seeing a large form in front of him. " Did you forget I was in the frigate when you charged into Alola using my power once more?"

Colress gasped. " Kyurem..." He looked around seeing the bodies of the fried Mimikyu laying around being covered in snow. " Those who remain will die...now that you've released me from the only body I found after the ship was destroyed killing me with it...my energy was drained and my body was too weak to restore itself from the explosion...my anger and hatred for what you done had become stronger allowing me to permenantly freeze this world....you thought you did it all by yourself?"

"But...I.." Colress hugged himself," I remember using the frigate because of...Necrozma's darkness taking control of me.." he gasped," A Mimikyu somehow boarded the ship then attacked me with removing it's disguise and...that's when I..."

"Now you remember what happened....a Mimikyu is what stopped you from destroying anything else but it was me that changed the climates and made sure the ice didn't thaw." Kyurem moved closer to him," Necrozma however arrived feeling a part of itself inside you and unfortunately the ship wrecked into it pinning it into the mountainside destroying it's body...now it clings to you as it's new vessel just as I had to Ghetsis. Perhaps this world would be better without humans as this man was intending it to be...Necrozma and I will both live here ensuring the human race is no more and the only remnants of them will be you."  
Colress closed his eyes looking down.  
" Feeling despair? Now that you'll be the last remaining of a dying race? Preserved inside the body of Necrozma?" Kyurem chuckled walking around him.  
"No...it's not that..." He grasped his hands," Necrozma...just doesn't work that way."  
Kyurem tilted it's head. " What do you mean?"  
" Necrozma needs us humans...it need us to survive. It gave us it's light to create this world...this island...why would it eliminate the very thing we live to do for it? We continue that cycle of giving it the light we need!" Colress says.  
Kyurem gasped. " What's this? I sense...determination from you...no..something else."  
" I understand that I've done things in the past and at times dwell on it...I look to the future now that, that part of me has been left behind. I work for the people now to teach them, to assist when needed!" Colress shouts," I help pokemon and create things that assist in improving them for their trainers! I'm no longer a Team Plasma leader...I'm the professor I've always wanted to be and all this...and you." Colress pointed to Kyurem," You are all just visions I've outgrown."  
The ice pokemon then laughed. " So you think you've "outgrown" the despair you have felt? Which reality do you think you're in? Look around...this is the true reality you've been living in."  
"I know where I've been...I know how it began now...." He closed his eyes," This isn't "my" reality...not anymore."  
"What are you doing?" Kyurem growled.  
Colress kept his eyes closed as everything around him then turned dark in a black void he imagined. He sighs then opening his eyes seeing a lone Mimikyu standing there in front of him. He smiled at it then walked towards it and knelt down. " So it was you..." he says.  
The small yellow pokemon squeaked at him. He grinned and then sighs. "Listen...I'm..I'm sorry..I must have scared you in the forest back there. I figured what you did was mere punishment for me doing so...giving me this nightmare thinking that I had slipped into some future that I don't remember making." He reached touching it's head. " Do you...think you could forgive me for causing you so much pain?" he then hugged it close.  
The Mimikyu turned it's head as it then wrapped it's arms around him. Colress smiled as he closed his eyes when the frosty feel of the ice was felt once more and he opened his eyes seeing he was hugging the face of Kyurem and then pets it's head. The Kyurem stared at him. " I...I realized that there will be times I think back on my past and wished I could've fixed it...but I have what's happening now that keeps me happy. My friends..and even Faba who keeps me entertained a lot. I devoted my life to him now and I'm not looking back on me not being able to do that with Ghetsis as much when we were adults." He sighs stepping back.  
Kyurem gave a low growl as the snow storm then began calming down and then it vanished revealing another Colress who stood in front of himself yet it was from his past. Colress grinned to his past self. " I'm sorry I've ever doubted myself and denied I was ever you." He held the hands of the other," We will continue bettering ourselves to where we both can be loved as one. I accept that you are me now and I'm not ashamed."  
The past Colress smiled at him giving him a hug as he vanished as well as the Necrozma armor glowing bright with light emitting from it and it too then vanishing off of Colress' body. He looked around seeing that the snow had stopped and a gleam of sunlight shone though the broken dome. He smiled looking up feeling the warm sun on his face. His Magneton had levitated to him as it survived the attack. Colress then looked around seeing the bodies of the Mimikyu then melting like the snow beneath them was. Colress reached out touching his pokemon and petting it. " You did well out there." he grins looking to his Metagross that shortly woke when it felt the sun's rays. "We all did it." he walked over to his pokemon as it pulled itself out from the ground. "Metagross." It spoke to him. Colress nodded. " I'm fine..so glad you both are." He petted his Metagross as well. "Do you think you have the strength to take us to where the others are? Maybe we can catch up?" he then climbed on his Metagross but flopped over from exaustion. " Magne?" The Magneton spoke with concern.  
"I'm...fine...just..seems the strain caught up with me in my body." Colress smiled.  
Metagross nodded as it withdrew it's legs levitating in the air as Magneton followed them outside and took off. Colress sighs as the cool air was turning into warmth like he recalled Alola felt like. " This is what I last remembered...I wouldn't...change it for anything."


	13. Things are Brighter on the Other Side

It took several hours before Metagross found where the other camp was located. Burnet looked up noticing the pokemon coming in for a landing. " Kukui! It's Colress!" she shouts running to the Metagross. She saw he was really worn out and barely able to move. Kukui helped her out with him as they carried him inside the campground were more people were seen. Colress looked around seeing some familiar faces he hadn't seen in years and gasped seeing someone familiar. " Zinzolin?"he spoke. The older man smiled at him. " Well if it isn't Colress." he walked up to him. " It's...been a while..." Colress spoke.  
"Yes, it has..." He looked around," Was it you that managed to stop the snow?"  
Colress looked as well. " I guess I did..."  
"The weather is like how I remembered it." Lillie smiles Gladion thinks so too she smiled looking over at him. Gladion nodded to her though he kinda stayed silent as usual.  
"Ghetsis...he..." Colress stopped himself shaing his head," Is...Is Faba ok?" he asked.

Kukui nodded. " Yeah, he's made it through the rough like ole Guzma. All be cause of you Colress. You saved them and they survived, partner."

Colress smiled laying back. " Do you...think I can see him, Faba?"

" Yes, if you'd like." Burnet smiled.

"Take me to him then..." Colress asked.

Kukui nodded as he helped Burnet carry him to the tent where they used as an infirmary and sat him down beside the bed Where Faba laid there resting as well as Guzma resting on the other side of the tent. Colress looked at him as he slowly reached over taking his hand. " Hey...I...Made it back...if..if you can hear me...I'm...sorry. I'm really sorry I've put you in this situation and had you hurt in the process..never again will I do that..."  
Faba slowly opened his eyes looking over at Colress and smiled a little. " I...I..knew it wasn't you...you were just..stressed is all..."  
Colress nodded. " Thank you...for...being beside me...sorry I stormed out without telling you..."  
Faba looked at him confused. " What do you mean?"  
Colress smiled. " You'll find out...soon enough." He looked up at the ceiling," So glad...everything is peaceful now." He closed his eyes then heard the cries of the Mimikyu before opening them again gasping as he woke again finding himself in the forest. He sat up noticing it was dark as the stars were shining. He quickly looked around then saw he was back in his own time. He heard the Mimikyu cry once more looking across the bushes seeing it turning away from him then leaving.  
Colress stood up and was relieved that he was finally released from the nightmare. " COLRESS!" several voiced were heard shouting to him.  
He turned his head looking back as he smiled hearing the voices of his friends. " They were searching for me this whole time?"  
"Colress!" Faba then emerged from the woods into the area where he was then hugged him," I was so..worried about you! I thought we lost you!"

Colress smiled down at him. " I'm sorry I worried you...I...I was upset earlier..I just wanted to come out here and cool off."

" You didn't say anything about where you were going you big bafoon!" Faba shouts pounding his fists on Colress's chest.

Kukui smiled. " Hey, at least we found him right? I know he wouldn't have gone too far right, Partner?"

Colress nodded. " Yeah, I tried to stay close as possible...but didn't think I'd really get caught in an endless nightmare by a Mimikyu...so bizzare of what I dreamed."

Faba blinked. " Oh, what did you dream?"he asked curiously.

Colress looked down as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled," Oh man...I kinda forgot now...but...it..made me feel like I've learned an important lesson about myself."

Faba sighs. " Typical Colress..." He facepalmed and shook his head.

"All I know is this could be good data for research purposes." He walked on ahead.

" Oh do tell." Faba says walking beside him.

Colress giggled. " Alright, maybe if I do remember my dream I could tell you the details...though some of it still should be kept confidential."

" OH! So you do remember you just don't wanna tell!" Faba shouts.

Kukui shook his head as he turned leaving the forest with them soon catching up with the others who were searching for Colress. Colress waved at them seeing their smiles and worries melt away upon seeing him. He couldn't have been anymore happier with this group who accepted him in their lives despite the flaws he's had previously. Even if he were to tell them one day he felt they wouldn't judge him for they knew he wasn't as Colorless as he thought he was.


End file.
